


Fenris: The Wolf

by tsubaki353



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Future Fic, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubaki353/pseuds/tsubaki353
Summary: “I told you one way or another old man.” Stiles leans forward said into his ear “You speaking of hell. I’m already there”When an attack on the loft ends in the Dereks death. Stiles is broken, hurt, and vengeful.He leaves his family and friends and  rampages the world collecting power. He's become  the revered Fenris: The Wolf. He only has one mission. Bring Derek back.*I suck at summaries*





	1. The Beginning of an End

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!!! Just testing the waters with this story to see if its worth pursuing or not. Please let me know what you think and any comments help :)
> 
> P.s.  
> Don't mind the grammar. I totally suck at writing.
> 
> Thanks and enjoy

  
_“NO!!!!” cried Stiles as he watched helplessly as Derek was run thru the stomach with a board sword by Gerard. Crying in agony, Stiles reach out with every fiber of his being as dark tendrils of magic raced toward the pair and pulled them apart. Gerard was engulfed by the dark magic and with a wave of Stiles hand was ripped apart from limb to limb killing him instantly._  
  
_Rushing over to Derek who lay in a pool of blood that was only growing. Stiles held his head in his arms while putting a hand on the wound to stop the bleeding. “It’s going to be okay Derek” Stiles said in a panic voice as he willed his magic to start healing the wound. But the pool of blood inches wider and wider._  
  
_“Why?! Why isn’t this working” he said in a desperate and frustrated voice._  
  
_“Silver” Derek said weakly as he coughed up blood. He felt weak. He knew nothing could be done. He was dying and it be only a matter of time. Gerard had finally gotten his revenge and delivered the devastating blow. Slowly as if falling asleep darkness started to surround Derek’s vision._  
  
_“Hey!” as Stiles hand cupping Derek’s face “No no no. Stay with me we can figure something out.” Derek’s eyes opened once again bringing him back “I’ll figure something out” he cried._  
  
_“Its okay Stiles. I’m ready.” Derek said weakly “I’ll finally get to be with my family.”_  
  
_“But you promised.” Stiles said crying. “You promised me forever and always. That we’d grow old together. You cant leave me sourwolf.” Tears rolling down his face_  
  
_“I love you” Derek breathed with his last breath as the light faded from his eyes. Stiles wailed. Reaching out with all his magic he destroyed everything around him. The windows of the loft shattered everywhere except where the lovers laid. His lover was gone._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Stiles opened his eyes as he laid in bed of a cheap hotel. Sleep eluded him most nights but on nights like these he relived what was the beginning of the end for him. Getting up and sauntering to the bathroom sink he looks at himself in the mirror. _‘No sleep was a good look on him’_ he smugly laughed to himself before washing his face with water. Its been twenty years since that day but he looked the same from the day the he left Beacon Hills. No wrinkles or signs of aging. The magic that he’d been accruing over the years had ensured that. The only indication of any maturity was in the way his body changed. His muscle were more defined and he was a bit taller. Gone were the days of “sarcasm is my only defense” nowadays he wasn’t a person to be trifled with. He quickly threw on a shirt and Derek’s old leather jacket going into the night for what he came for.  
  
He trolled the back streets of Cairo through the night searching. Sending his magic out like drones to locate the final piece of his plan. He need power and this would finally tip the scales to give him what he needed to bring him back. He sauntered down the back alley; hands trailing along the solid wall till he felt the slight tinge of magic that prickled against his fingers. _‘A barrier spell’_ he thought to himself. Pushing slightly against it he felt how powerful it was. A wall of strong magic reinforced by numerous wards and spells to dispel the most powerful foes. Stiles laughed as he thought to himself _‘Cute. But I am not most foes’_.With the slightest push of his finger he shattered the wall like glass to revealing a metal door.  
  
Swinging the door open he saw stairs that lead down to the depth below the streets. Stiles slowly descended into the darkness below. Even surrounded by darkness he wasn’t afraid. Darkness had over the years become more a friend than anything else. He relished at the embraced as it hugged him. Sensing what he came for up ahead he pushed forward. The stairs ended and opened to a vast dungeon lit by torches. From what he could see weapons garnished the walls up to where a group of hooded figures stood worshiping around a statue of Anubis God of the dead.  
  
“We’d been wondering when you’d come Fenris” a voice amongst the hooded figures called out as everyone turning to face Stiles.  
  
“Did you now?” Stiles said coyly smiling like a fox.  
  
“Yes. Rumors of a powerful sorcerer decimating cults around the world in a search for power has spread throughout the magical community.” The voice said as one of the figures pulled back his hood reveling an elderly man holding a wooden staff. “We, the Brotherhood, figured this would be your last stop in your quest to bring back the one once lost. As powerful as you are to break our barrier, we cannot allow you to have the relic. It would only bring you-“  
  
“Let me stop you right there.” Stiles interrupted holding up his hand “I don’t care what you think it might bring. I’ve come here for one thing and one thing only. The Orb of Souls. You can either give it to me willingly and I’ll be on my way. Or I’ll kill every last one of you and take it.” A dagger flew through the air whooshing past the crowd towards Stiles face. Un-phased, Stiles caught it between two fingers. The tip of the dagger inches away from the bridge of his nose.  
  
“So be it” he said dropping the dagger to the floor with a clank as the brotherhood charged after him with weapons and magic. His eyes going completely black as black veins crept up his arms and face. Nine dark tendrils oozed out behind Stiles lashing out at the ones in front. One by one the brotherhood fell as Stiles sauntered forward. His tails sliced, diced, eviscerated, and beheaded every member of the brotherhood with precision painting the floors and walls with their blood save for the old man still standing by the statue.  
  
“So old man” Stiles stood glaring at him with his midnight eyes “Where is the orb?”  
  
“You shall never have it!” the man cried out raising his staff and slammed the tip of it to the floor. Stiles could feel his life force being sucked into an invisible vortex. It swirled around the room like an invisible cyclone reanimating corpses of the fallen followers while skeletons broke free from the walls. _‘So this is death magic’_ he thought licking his lips amused by its power. He had finally realized where the relic was hiding.  
  
“You think that this was a dungeon?” the priest taunted “It’s a crypt my boy. And this is where you DIE! WELCOME TO HELL!!!”  
  
Stiles tired of playing games decided to end this. In a blur he was in front of the priest hand deep within his chest.  
  
“I told you one way or another old man.” Stiles leans forward said into his ear “You speaking of hell. I’m already there” ripping the heart from his chest as the priest dropped to the floor.The corpses did the same as they loss the magic that reanimated them. Heart still in his hand reached inside and pulled out a shining dark purple crystal orb. _‘This is it’_ he thought _‘the final piece to bring him back’_  
  
Cupping the orb with his bloodied hand in front of him as he chanted the The orb pulsed with glow as it began to flow above his hand.  
  
“Bring back the one taken too soon. Bring back the soul of Derek Hale.” Stiles invoked. The light from the orb intensified and the pulsed strongly. It filled the room with white light.


	2. All things must come to an end

It was a brisk autumn morning when Stiles returned to Beacon Hills. Stiles walked into town appearing out of no where by magic. The air cold and the trees were just starting to turn from their evergreen to a warmer orange color. People were dressed warmly in coats and boots. He on the other hand was wearing a jeans and a graphic tee with a leather jacket. He hated this town so much. It reminded him of what he loss that night fifteen years ago. That night he was a young stupid teenager new to magic and all its mystery and wasn’t able to save the one he loved. Not anymore.

_\--------------------------------------_

_“I cant stay here Isaac.” Stiles said roughly looking down at the bag he’s packed. He still wearing the suit that he wore at Derek’s funeral “Its just too hard.”_

_“Stiles. I know.” Isaac said softly “I know how hard it is losing someone you love. When I loss Allison… It broke me.”_

_“No you don’t!  No one understands!” he shouts picking up his bag and heading towards the door._

_“Stiles wait” was all Isaac got out before he was shoved back against a wall unable to move._

_“No” Stiles said leaving him there bound with his magic before slamming door and leaving._

_\--------------------------------------_

He was a very different person than he was back then. Colder and more distant than he was. Stiles had made a name for himself through the magic community. They called him The Void. The Harbinger of death. But the one he liked the most was Fenris: The Wolf. He descended on London, killing the coven of witches there to steal their power and add it to his.  He had a plan in motion and once he set his mind on something it was very difficult to deter him from it.He’d come back to Beacon Hills for one reason only. Today was their anniversary.

 

Stiles reached the gate of the cemetery and paused feeling the pain ache as if an old wound was opening again. _‘Breathe’_ he reminded himself. He hadn’t been back since after Derek’s funeral and throwing Isaac against the wall. Walking thru the graveyard slowly Stiles passed the gravestones of the dead. He felt every single corpse beneath the ground. Rows upon rows of graves and corpses he could single handedly bring back to do his bidding with the power he just acquired from his conquest. He headed to one row in particular. Line by twelve headstones. He glance down looking at the names as he passed . Talia. Laura. Finally stopping in front of the last one which read Derek Hale.

 

**Derek Hale**

**Beloved Son and Brother**

**December 25, 1985- April 5, 2015**

 

“Hey there Sourwolf.” He said walking up to the marble grave stone as he brushed off the autumn leaves and sits down leaning against the cold stone “Its been too long.“ Touching the outline of Derek’s name with his fingers “I’ve missed you. God I’ve missed you so much.”

 

Beginning to feel the tears and panic coming he hugs himself pulling the leather jacket around him tighter closing his eyes. The scent, still on the jacket, embracing him slowly  calming him. Its as if he’s still here hugging him.

 

 ‘ _Breathe Stiles. Just breathe’_ Wiping away the tears with the back of his sleeve he began telling Derek all about his travels to exotic places like Japan, London, Greece. All while avoiding the topic of why he’s visited these places. “Just one more Derek. This one’s in Egypt so it should be fun.” He smiled. “Just one more and I’ll finally have you back.”

 

Placing his hands on the ground he concentrated as he forced his magic into the earth reaching for Derek. He needed to replace the barrier he put around the coffin. Feeling the soil in his hands as his magic like invisible hands snaked its way to the coffin buried six feet below.The wind picked up rustling the trees and leaves around him as the once green grass below his palms started to blacken. He finally met the invisible force field that kept Derek’s body preserved.

 

“Hey! What are you doing?” a voice called out breaking Stiles concentration. He pulled back his power. _‘Shit’_ Stiles thought thinking that he was alone. Looking up he saw a thirty something year old man with curly blonde hair staring back at him in disbelief.

 

“Stiles?” he gasped “But how?”

 

“Isaac.” Stiles said as he slowly moved his hands away from the blackened earth to stand up.

 

“How are you so young? You look like you haven’t aged a day!”

 

“Magic has its perks.” Stiles said in a tone that was more matter of fact.

 

“You’re telling me…” Isaac said trailing off still staring at the man that was before him. The friend who left the pack and only now returned years later.

 

The silence that engulfed them was almost deafening and lasted a while. It wasn’t till Stiles turned to leave Isaac said something.

 

“Wait. You know we all did everything we could to save him. We just couldn’t get to him in time.”

 

“I know you did. Gerard outsmarted us all in the end.” Stiles balled his fist in anger as he replied

 

“You didn’t have to leave you know. We all felt the loss you felt. We all could’ve all stuck together and-“

 

“And what? Come together to lick our wounds? Mourn those who’ve we loved and loss? No thank you.” He lashed out while turning to the man behind him.

 

“But we were a Pack. We would’ve helped you through it. When you left we couldn’t feel you anymore. It was as if your link to the pack was cut.”

 

“All things must come to an end at some point don’t they” Stiles said flatly.

 

“We have to tell everyone you’re back.” Isaac said excitedly “Scott would love to-” Isaac was cut off by a firm hand that gripped his throat with supernatural strength.

 

“No” Stiles said smiling as he gripped Isaac’s neck tighter. “You wont be telling anyone I came back. It’ll just ruin things.” His eyes turned pitch black as he began chanting a memory spell. When he was finished he vanished as if he wasn’t there leaving Isaac in a coughing mess near Derek’s grave.

 

When Isaac final caught his breath he couldn’t remember how or why he was at Derek’s grave. Only that the grass surrounding the headstone was blackened.

 


	3. You have a choice....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!!!!
> 
> I hope you're liking this story. 
> 
> Please leave any comments of suggestion that could help me write it. 
> 
> Also let me know what you think
> 
> Happy reading.

Stiles stood in front of the house he all too remembered. The Mcall House. He remembered all the late nights sneaking in and out of this house to hang out with Scott. Or how lost and lonely the house felt when Scott’s dad left. Or the time going out in search of the dead body in the woods. The house was different now. The broken porch boards and bad patched up roof were all fixed and painted. The house was remedied. The house gave a warm and happy feel. Stiles hated it.  
  
Walking up to the door he rapped lightly on the door and waited. On the other side he could hear footsteps approaching and the subtle  
  
“Okay let daddy answer the door” The door opened and there was Scott. He’d gotten older. Twenty year had made him mature looking, stronger if you will. Creases along his forehead showed the how much time passed by.  
  
“Stiles? Is that really you?” saying wide eyed. “Oh my god its really you!” He came closer hugging his long lost friend. Stiles didn’t return the hug though he stood there arms at his side. After their one sided embrace Scott stood there and beamed.  
  
“Honey. Dinner is about-“ Kira said wiping her hands with a towel as she rounded the corner. Stiles eyes flickering up to look at her “Oh my god Stiles.”  
  
“Kira. I need to talk with your mother.” He said cold and flat.  
  
“MOM!!!” Kira called out.  
  
“What is it Kira.” The older Japanese woman said coming out of the kitchen smiling looking at her daughter then to the stranger at the door. Her once smiling face was now replaced with a serious and stern look matching Stiles cold gaze “Fenris. What are you doing here?”  
  
“Glad someone is keeping up on current events Yoshiko” Stiles retorted walking in the house towards the two. Scott closed the door be hind them just as a little boy came running in hugging Scott’s leg. Stiles’ attention veered to the child.  
  
“Daddy. Lets play” he said as he was latched on to his fathers leg.  
  
‘ _Go figure Scott a father’_ Stiles though to himself.  
  
“No not now Hiro.” Scott said detaching him from his leg and picking him up “The grownups have to have a talk. Can you go to your room and play for a little bit while we talk?”  
  
“Sure Dad” Hiro said skipping off to a room down the hall.  
  
“Cute kid” Stiles said plainly  
  
“Don’t you dare hurt him or I’ll end you right here and now!” Yoshiko growled out her eyes burning with foxfire. Kira and Scott exchanging cautious and confused looks at one another.  
  
Stiles closed his eyes and chuckled before opening them to reveal his totally black eyes. “I mean you could try” a malicious grin appearing on his face, his magic seeping out like a wave crashing along the shore. Kira and Scott took up defensive stances growling at Stiles. While Yoshiko was glaring daggers ready to pounce and release hell on him.  
  
“But alas,” Stiles blinked and his eyes were back to normal. “I’ve only come for your mothers assistance today.”  
  
“What do you want Fenris?” Yoshiko said blunt and cold.  
  
“Wait why are you calling him that?” Scott asked looking between his mother-in-law and Stiles.  
  
“Because” Yoshiko started her eye never leaving Stiles “That’s the name of the one that brings death in his wake. The one that once ran with wolves but isn’t a wolf himself. Isnt that right? Fenris: The Wolf.”  
  
“Very Good Yoshiko. Very good” Stiles said slow clapping. “Now down to why I’m here.”  
  
“Dude you need to leave.”  
  
“GET OUT NOW!!” Kira growled her fox aura emanating above her.  
  
“Not before I’ve gotten what I’ve come for.” Stiles said firmly waving his hand. Kira and Scott were thrown against the wall. There they lay on the floor.  
  
“NO! If you killed them I’ll-”  
  
“Relax they’re only sleeping.” Stiles reassured her.  
  
“Now Yoshiko lets talk.” He said motioning to the dining room table. The walked towards opposite sides of the table “In all these years I’ve collected powers and trinkets from all around the world. London. Egypt. Japan”Yoshiko’s eye widened when he stopped and lingered on Japan.  
  
“You didn’t.” she started in disbelief “You couldn’t have. He was the oldest amongst our kind. An eight tails. You couldn’t have gotten what he guarded.”  
  
“Oh this?” holding out his hand as prayer beans appeared in his hands. “Yeah. Getting this one was quite the doozy. In the end though, I won.” He said smiling making the beads disappear.  
  
Yoshiko slammed her fist against the table leaving a dent and looked up at him with more rage and anger  
  
“Careful now that’s mahogany”  
  
“What do you want?!”  
  
“Simple. I need your help in recovering a lost soul. The ritual is quite extensive and requires an older kitsune to perform. You being the eldest with seven tails after the eight tails demise. Quite impressive” Stiles explained plainly before going ice cold. “You’re going to perform the ritual for me.”  
  
“You cant. ” Yoshiko started “The materials required are too old and rare.Some aren’t in existence and more.”  
  
“Oh my poor fox. That were your sorely wrong.” he said snapping his fingers a billow of purple black smoke covered the table. Dissipating to reveal 4 glass vials lined up in a row along with a few relics. Yoshiko’s eye widens even more.  
  
“Blood of the Lamia. Dragon teeth. Cintamani Stone. Mountain Ash. The Orb of Souls.” Indicating to each as he listed “And finally a lock of hair of the departed.”  
  
“You my dear Kitsune are going to perform the ritual or…” trailing off as he conjured a vision of Hiro playing in his room “I’ll have to resort to more drastic measures”  
  
“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!” she snarls  
  
“I wont do a thing. If you do as I ask.” Stiles said calmly snapping his fingers once more as he walked to the door. Smoke once again engulfs the table leaving nothing there. “I’ll send word when the preparations are compete. And for your sake you’d better be there.”  
  
“Oh and give my congrats to Scott when he wakes up. It not everyday someone becomes a father.”  
  
Slamming the door behind him leaving the older woman to contemplate her decision.


End file.
